Tatuagem Simbólica
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Ela plenejava tatuar a vida, mas conheceu alguem que seria capaz de tatuar a si proprio por ela. .::Itachi e Hinata::. Oneshot


**Tatuagem simbólica**

_By: Nylleve Cullen

* * *

_

**Tatuagem Simbólica**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Médica de 67 anos manda tatuar mensagem no peito pedindo para não proceder as manobras de ressurreição em caso de parada cardíaca._

_-_

_-_

Ela não era medica, era arquiteta, não era alemã, era francesa e francamente não tinha 67 anos e sim 27; uma bela mulher, tão delicada quanto elegante. Mesmo assim decidiu fazer a tatuagem. Saiu em busca de um tatuador, encontrando-se com "Akatsuki artes corporais". Ela entrou na loja sem pensar duas vezes, dando de cara com um homem com o rosto repleto de piercings no rosto.

- Ola, eu gostaria de fazer uma tatuagem. – Em sua voz notava se determinação. O homem a sua frente sorriu malicioso e a olhou dos pés a cabeça. "_Realmente muito bonita_". Pensou o homem enquanto quase a comia com o olhar.

- Seu nome e qual o local onde deseja fazer a tatuagem?

- Uzu... Hyuuga Hinata e eu gostaria de fazê-la no peito. – Diante desta resposta o homem só pode abrir um sorriso maior ainda.

- Me acompanhe, por favor, senhorita... Hinata.

- EIN!

- O que você quer Konan?

- Quem é ela? – A mulher de cabelos azuis perguntou sinalando a Hinata.

- Uma... cliente. – Disse com um sorriso riscado nos lábios.

- Uma cliente da loja ou da sua cama?

- Não faça perguntas idiotas Konan, é claro que é da loja.

- Então se é da loja você não se importa se Deidara ou Itachi fizerem o serviço não é?

- Deidara esta ocupado e Itachi... não quer que o incomodem.

- Ele esta em horário de trabalho Pein. – Qualquer um notaria que Konan não estava em seu melhor momento, estava começando a acreditar que Pein estava interessado na mulher a sua frente. – Desculpe o incomodo senhora, mas você se importaria em ir naquela ultima sala, seu tatuador se encontra lá.

Hinata não pensou duas vezes e saiu em direção à sala deixando um casal discutindo por um motivo que estraga muitos relacionamentos, o ciúme.

Assim que entrou na sala, um homem de olhos ônix não comentou nada apenas perguntou o que era para ser tatuado.

- É bom você anotar, pois não será tão curta como essa que o senhor tem no braço, Senhor?

-Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. – Ele pegou um pequeno caderno que estava jogado na mesa e uma caneta e dispôs a anotar.

- "Em caso de que eu tenha uma parada cardíaca, favor não proceder a ressucitação" – Continuou ela. – "Não procedam, pois não vale a pena. A vida é cruel e o mundo esta cheio de ingratos".

Ele não dizia nada, continuou escrevendo. Era pago para tatuar e quanto mais coisas tatuasse, mais ganharia.

Ela não parava de falar. Falara de sua infância e de como a mesma fora triste. Contava de um rapaz que conhecera em um bar qualquer. E de como o mesmo era pobre, mas com sua esperança enriqueceria qualquer um. Descreveu os tempos de namoro, o noivado e o casamento. Nessa altura Itachi apenas escrevia, mesmo sabendo o final da historia, provavelmente a mulher a sua frente fora abandonada pelo marido, que a trocara por alguma mulher mais jovem. E antes que ela finaliza se sua tragédia ele resolveu interrompela:

- Desculpe-me, mas para eu poder tatuar tudo isso eu precisaria de umas três ou quatro mulheres mais.

Hinata começou a chorar. Itachi a consolou como pôde. Depois a convidou para dar uma volta.

Hoje eles vivem juntos há algum tempo. E se dão muito bem. Ela sempre sentiu um pouco de ciúmes quando ele é procurado por garotas, mas sabe que isso é, afinal, o seu trabalho. Alem disso ele fez uma tatuagem em especial para ela, em seu próprio peito. Nada muito artístico, e sim algo clássico o famoso coração atravessado por uma flecha com o nome de ambos. Mas cada vez que Hinata olha para aquela tatuagem senti uma onda de conforto em seu peito. Como se tivesse sido ressuscitada, e como se estivesse vivendo uma nova, existência.

* * *

Ola(?) eu sou a **Nylleve** n.n

É uma oneshot **ITA**X**HINA, **mas com uma pequena insinuação **PEIN**X**KONAN**.

Tadinho do Pein levo bronca da Konan.

E sim a Hinata havia sido abandonada pelo Naruto. \O/

**Estou a procura de uma beta, quem estiver interessado, por favor, mandar o msn**

_Ate a próxima, Beijos n.n_


End file.
